Outlaws
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Hazel Potter had a past live. having her old memories reawakened she wnt looking for some old friends. crossover with Outlaws bit of a trial and a guest appereance of Stitch Jones from Heartbreak ridge.


'Not that I am unhappy with you visiting me.' Said Hagrid to Alastor Moody. 'But why?'

'Your lovely tea Hagrid.' Came from beside Moody said words were spoken by a greying redhead wearing a monocle.

"Me thinks Amelia knows too much.' Said Minerva McGonagall while sipping her own tea.

'That's my job description Minnie.' Was the reply of said woman.

A round a laughter went around the table.

'Now be serious for a moment.' Said Hagrid what brings you here?'

Both Moody and Amelia Bones grinned when they heard the galloping of horses in the distance.

'I think the mystery solves itself.' said a just arrived Albus Dumbledore while pouring himself a cup of tea. In the meantime a group of horsemen and women rode towards the hut of Hagrid.

…..

**A few weeks earlier.**

When Albus had asked him to shadow the Potter girl Mad eye Moody should have known trouble would be brewing. At least he was back to back with Amelia.

'Any last words?' simpered a familiar voice from behind a certain mask.

Moody hoped that the two girls had gotten away.

A gun shot stopped the woman her actions. The other Dead eaters turned around and saw a woman with a muggle gun in her hand,

'Leave or die!' the woman said.

'You can't do this we are superior to you bitch.' Snarled one of the three remaining Dead eaters. A second later his blood flowed over the ground.

'Any more volunteers?' the woman asked.

Both remaining Death eaters shook their head before disappearing in thin air.

'Aunty!' Yelled a familiar voice.

'Susan.' Exclaimed Amelia Bones while catching her niece in her arms.

'Did you see what Hazel did. We found some stuff and Hazel started to act weird. Like she was an entire other person.'

Looking over to the other girl Amelia raised an eyebrow.

Hazel smiled and said. 'Got some old memories and skills back. Don't tell the marshals. I rather like my neck rope free. '

Alastor Moody started to cackle. 'You pray for reinforcements and what do you get an person with a bounty on her head.'

'I don't hear you complaining old man.' Said Hazel

Amelia could not help herself but she started to laugh.

….

**A while earlier.**

Hazel dragged Suzan with her. For some reason the area felt familiar to her.

'This way.' She whispered before pulling the other girl with her into a cave. From behind them she heard the cursing of the Dead eaters that were pursuing them.

Running through the cave the girls came to a dead end.

'No!' yelled Susan turning around she heard the excited screams of the Dead eaters.

Beside her Hazel looked around.

Spotting an old bag she walked towards it when she opened it a feeling of remembrance came over her.

Putting on the hat she found and unfolding the cloth that held her gun she smiled before slipping the belt around her waist.

With practised ease she checked her gun and her wand.

Suzan her eyes had grown while watching Hazel her actions.

'Hazel are you …' Suzan stammered

'So here are the both of you.' Said a new voice. 'Hands up ladies the master want's you on your knees before him.'

'Hello Malfoy.' Said Hazel in an ice cold tone. A second later she had turned around pulled her gun and placed a bullet between Malfoy Senior his eyes.

Susan screamed when she saw what Hazel had done.

'You.' She stammered.

"Yes.' Replied Hazel. 'It was either us or him.' with a swish of her wand her clothes changed from a skirt and shirt to sturdy cowboy clothes.

'Come I suspect your aunt needs help.'

Susan Bones had never thought that sweet little Hazel Potter could turn in a cold blooded killer. Accompanying her aunt to an international law enforcement gathering did not prepare her for things like this.

Seeing the sweet and innocent girl turn into a class a criminal scared her.

The cold voice wasn't Hazel her voice. It was the voice of a killer. Plain and simple.

Leading Susan out of the cave Hazel gave the other girl a sad smile.

'I am sorry you had to see that. I don't like killing.'

Susan nodded.

They heard yelling in the distance.

'I guess the fighting isn't over.' Grumbled Hazel.

….

**A week later.**

Susan stood beside her aunt and Alastor Moody.

'Are you sure that you are not coming with us.' She asked the girl seated on a horse.

Said girl smiled before replying.' Sure. I see you at Hogwarts. Might bring some friends if the rumours are true. Have a safe trip.' After her last words Hazel turned her horse around and disappeared in a bank of fog.

'Let's get on the portkey.' Said Amelia leading her niece and friend toward the leaving area.

….

**A few days later ** **in London.**

'The Dark lord was angry about the loss of Lucius and Umbridge.' reported Snape. 'Who ever killed them earned his wrath.'

Alastor Moody hid his grin and bit back his retort. Better for the dark idiot to find out the answers at gun or wand point.

'Have we found Hazel yet?' Asked Molly Weasley

'She will be back in time for school.' Moody said. ' Girl wanted a holiday for once.'

'But she needs her friends.' Exclaimed Molly.

'And she needs some relaxation.' Said Dumbledore. 'Let her have a bit of peace.'

Even Snape nodded in agreement

….

**Texas: Double eagle detection agency.**

'Well the boys did good it seems.' mused a certain girl to herself.

Riding up to the house the girl dismounted and tied her horse to a pole.

'Who is there?' she heard a familiar voice call.

'Hell Billy. I am insulted.' She yelled back

A moment later she was engulfed in a pair of familiar arms.

'Hey sugah.' She said while hugging the man back.

'Hazel how?' Stammered Billy.

'Saint Peter was busy sugah.' Was the cheeky reply.

From the patio came laughter.

'It seems the Pike gang is complete again.' Said a smirking John Grail.

'Hey Grail.' Replied Hazel.

'Hazel.' Replied Grail beside him the rest of the group gave their own greetings excerpt Maggie who looked curious.

'Got some food for an old friend.' Hazel asked.

'And the bottomless pit has arrived.' Said a grinning Harland Pike. There goes the food bill.'

All men and Hazel laughed at his words while Maggie looked confused.

'Get in girl there is some dinner left.' Wolfram Lucas said.

'Now you are talking. Those burger joints have nothing on Ice his cooking.'

'Why thank you missy.' Said a smirking Ice.

A while later and a fed Hazel lead to the girl explaining what was happening and how she had been send back.

'So you need a few extra guns.' John Grail said.

Hazel nodded. 'The aurors are understaffed and we don't know who is loyal or not. Shot Malfoy senior one of the biggest supporter of the minister and the dark lord and saved the director her ass a week ago. Short version I need experienced help.'

All men and even Maggie nodded.

'We will sleep on it.' Harland said.

'That's all I can ask for.' Said Hazel before standing up.

'Got some place where I can put my horse?' She asked.

'Sure.' Said Billy. And a bed for you.'

…..

The next day Ice found Hazel brewing coffee and tea in the kitchen.

When she saw him she smirked and said. 'Got a liking for tea since I was send back comes with the British territory I guess.'

Ice smirked at the young woman her words before helping himself to some coffee.

'Hope you guys will help I can't fight them alone.'

'I know. You don't know any magician's that could help us.' John Grail asked from the door.

'Might know some people.' Hazel replied. 'Joan might still be alive and she would know people willing to help.'

'Joan?' Asked John Grail.

'Think of her as the magical version of John Mosby. Rode with Jane Reb and Johnny Drummer before the civil war. Was used for an alchemy experiment looks fifteen and is close to hit hundred fifty. Together with Jane they belonged to the group that fought the dark wizards in the civil war. Fought in most wars until Vietnam.'

'Good person to have at your back.' Wolfram said from beside John.

'She is also one of the main instructors for the military academy for squibs. Anti-magical warfare is her bread and butter. Your good guns but unfamiliar with magic.'

All outlaws nodded at her words.

In the office of colonel Black Joan it was as usual a bit quiet unless the radio was playing the background.

A knock on the door of her office made her yel. 'Enter.'

A moment later one of the senior cadets entered and saluted.

'Ma'am you have visitors.' The young man said.

'Send them in please." She said absentminded.

'Yes ma'am.' Replied the young man.

A moment later a voice she hadn't heard in years said 'No coffee your slipping Joan.'

Looking up she saw a face she knew that she had buried.

Smiling she asked 'Was heaven to boring?'

'Saint Peter was busy and send me back. Something about paper work.'

Beside Hazel a coupled of men laughed.

'What brings you here sunshine? The Pike gang is nice for history but the students don't need master classes in breaking the law.'

One of the men laughed.

"Ma'am we are not here to show our expertise. We need yours and your contacts.

In a diner in Boston a large woman was cooking the salmon she had bought.

Grilling said fish made many costumers smile.

'Smell's wonderful Anne.' One of the costumers said.

She smiled at the man and said. 'Thanks Stitch.' While continuing chopping vegetables.

When the door opened she reached under the bar.

'Easy sergeant.' said a not very welcome voice. Said voice was followed by a familiar group.

'I admit you have guts.' Said Anne

'I do. Got a job and I need some extra hands for it'.

'Anne hear the colonel out please.' Said her fellow owner.

'Thanks Kate. The Pike gang have a job they need some extra hands for. Remember that mess in Britain. Rumour says their leader is back. Hazel contacted her old friends and they contacted me. They would be happy with some extra guns.'

'Pay?'

'Twenty eagles for any person willing or if they prefer galleons.'

Both women looked at each other.

'Odds.' Asked Kate

'Lousy.'

Anne looked at Kate and saw her lover nod.

'For old time sake then.' Grumbled the woman.

'Are old marines welcome?' asked Stitch.

'It isn't going to be nice and I hate carrying body bags.' Said Kate.

You and me to sister.' Stitch replied.

'Glad to have you aboard then.' Smiled a young girl.

'Got us some transportation. We have to travel the mist but it will be the fastest way.'

'Heck I miss my old gunny already.' Said Stitch

'How sow.' asked Billy Pike

The black man smiled and said 'The AK-47 got an distinguishing sound and you better remember it. Gunny learned me to use a certain thing between my ears. If I am right I need to be schooled If I am going with you.'

…..

Riding on magical horses was not for Stich Jones. 'Give me a parachute every day.' the man muttered. Beside him Kate and Jane laughed.

After a few hours they left that mist and rode towards a castle. Beside said castle a group of people were having their morning cuppa it seemed.

'Well your on time it seems.' Said a man with a peg leg a weird fake eye.

' Are you not a bit early miss Potter?' asked an old men with a giant beard. 'And not even in uniform'

'The group around said miss Potter started to laugh.

'Zip it Junior.'

'I prefer retired citizen.' Was the reply

'I can help with that.'

'Miss Potter.' sounded a female Scottish brogue. 'No shooting or maiming teachers or headmasters.'

'But it he is senile doesn't that count as charity?'

'Young lady. You aren't that old to put over my knee.'

'And class hasn't even started.' Grumbled Hazel.

A certain retired citizen just laughed at her reply.

….

The Hogwarts express had just left London and Hermione and Ron where looking for their friend.

'Would her family kept her?' Asked Hermione.

'We would have got an message if that was to happen.' Said Ron.

'Don't worry your friend has saddled up.' Said a dreamy voice.

Turning around Ron smiled at a blond girl.

'Hey Loony.'

'Hey Ronnie.' Was the reply of the girl. before she walked of

Starting to tap her foot and raising an eyebrow Hermione glared at Ron.

When Ron saw her pose he started to laugh.

'Hermione if I have to choose a divination specialist I go to Luna. Trelawney might be an oracle but Luna is a seer.

Hermione her eyes grew at his words. 'You think something happened to Hazel?'

'Saddling up is the right word isn't it for an outlaw.' Said a dreamy voice Hermione was starting to hate. Turning around she glared at a certain lunatic.

'Stop talking in riddles!' she demanded.

'But I gave you answers.' The blond girl said.

Ron collapsed on the ground while laughing. You start to know how I feel when you try to use big words now?'

Hermione glared at her friend and said. 'Not a word.'

Said sentence send her friend in stitches again.

….

When Hermione, Ron and a certain irritation that should not be named in a certain bushy haired prefect her range left the train. Hermione gasped.

Leaning to a pole stood a man that could have walked right out of the western movies her grandpa liked.

'Seems she brought friends.' Luna said.

The look Hermione gave her made the girl throw an arm around the older girl.

'Strangling isn't nice and healthy and the aurors would not like the extra work.'

Ron helped both girls in a carriage while laughing.

'While sitting down he said. 'Hermione Luna is Luna she talks in riddles.'

'I do not talk in riddles I give answers.' The blond girl said while looking offended.

Hermione chuckled and said. 'You could have told us you were the Riddler his little sister.

'You know uncle Edward.' The girl said excited.

"Merlin please help me.' Said Hermione while glaring at a certain blond.

It led to a certain red haired jackal his renewing laughter.

….

When they Hermione and Ron entered the great hall and to Hermione her pleasure got rid of a certain seer they saw a certain girl both of them had been missing at the Gryffindor table.

When said girl saw them she smiled and said. 'Hey guys.'

'Hazel Jane Potter you had me worried.' Screamed Hermione

'Already the full name. You know I am cute and innocent.' Replied the black haired girl.

'That is not true miss outlaw.' Said a dreamy voice.

Both Hermione and Hazel glared at Luna while Ron laughed.

'You were saying? ' Hazel asked while letting her hand fell to her hip.

'Not allowed to shoot fellow students. You are here on guard detail. A certain blond said. 'Professor Kitty might get upset if you shoot students.'

Looking at Hazel Hermione said. I help you hide the body.'

'Before or after fondling me?' asked a smirking Luna.

'Hazel.'

'Hermione.'

'The gun now.'

'Why?'

'You are forbidden of shooting someone. I am not.'

'Guard detail.' Said a smirking Ron.

'Damm.'

…


End file.
